User blog:Lau Nightwing/Reviews, Reviews!
I WILL NOT BE DOING REVIEWS AS REQUESTED. I WILL DO THEM WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT. I WILL ALSO REVIEW STORIES THAT PEOPLE DIDN'T ASK ME TO REVIEW. I kinda do do reviews now, since I'm bored as HECK!!! Anyway, if you want me to review a story or game, please link me at the comments below. Fan Fiction Ratings A+: 'Amazing story!!! AWESOME!!!!! This should be a book! '''A: '''This story is very good! I really like it! '''A-: '''Good, story, great, fantastic! '''B+: '''Good story! I like it! '''B: '''This story is pretty good. cool! '''B-: '''This story is very decent! It's good! '''C+: '''This is a decent story. It's cool. '''C: '''Ok story. Could be better. '''C-: '''Eh, I didn't like it that much! '''D: '''Wow, terrible story. '''F: '''Complete piece of crap. I wasted my time! Game Ratings '''10: '''Wow, this game is the shiz! I'd play this all day! '''9: '''This game is very good! It would be great to play. '''8: '''This game is good! No, it's great! '''7: '''Good game! Pretty playable! '''6: '''It's decent. I wouldn't play it too much, though. '''5: '''Well, it's okay, but it could be better. '''4: '''I mean, it's alright, but I wish it was better! '''3: '''Not that good! I'd only play for a little while. '''2: '''Terrible. I'd only play it for a few minutes! '''1: '''The first place this game's going is in the trash! Waste of my money! Listen I say my real, honest opinions. So if I give your your article a bad grade, don't blame me, that's how I feel. I will add or remove good and bad when a new chapter in your story comes out. So your grade can change dramatically depending how good a chapter is. If your story is dne, your grade won't change. Put your stories and games on this page right now! Flute: The Legendary Namekian Great story! Good *I like how you used Namekians. A lot of people are crazy for Saiyans, so it's not too often you see a Namek story. *Good grammer. There's about 2 or 3 mistakes, but it's still readable. *Hammer and Drumm's death is sad. It's good to add a dramatic scene here and there. *I like the choice of pictures. Bad It's a good story, so not really much bad here. *Where do all these people from Ginu and Jeice's race come from??? *I would like another saga with Flute, at least 3. He's a cool character, and I would like to see more. Final Comments Great story, really good. I think it deserves an '''A-'! Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 2 Very good game! Good *Like the story mode. It's long but sounds fun. *I like how you crossed over the regular Dragon Ball Universe and your fan fic, DragonBall AE. *I LOVE the choice of characters. There's so many to choose from! *I like the choices of species of Hero Mode. That's good. *I like when there's a What-If Saga to games. That's a check there. Bad Not a lot of bad here. *I need to see pictures, to see what the game looks like. *I need an explanation of the graphics. I HATE terrible graphics and I need to know if they're good or not. Final Comments It's a good game over-all. I would love to play a game like this! I give it an '''8! Days of Pain Soon to be reviewed! Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 3 Wow! This is great!!! Good *Again, great story mode. It seems very fun. *You have a lot of stages. It's great to have a lot of places to battle. *Great number of characters, even more than before! *A What-If Saga, great that you added it again! *You seem to have added pictures, like I recommended. That's good. *I like how you also explained the graphics, another thing I recommended. RB2 graphics are great. *The gamplay is great. It's cool how you took different gameplay from different DBZ games. Bad *There was no reason for the Wii U version to not have Drama Pieces. And the graphics shouldn't be lowered to BT3 graphics. Final Comments This game is great! AMAZING!!! I give it a 10! The Last Saiyan Soon to be reviewed! Dragon Ball: Legacy of Frieza Soon to be reviewed! The Lise Chronicals Good *Lise is a great character. I like how you went into her life story to explain some background information. *King Vegeta's death was sad, it's great to have a dramatic scene. *When Frieza was tussling her hair, he was as cold-hearted as ever! You got Frieza's personality correct! Bad Not much bad. *Frieza shouldn't have told Lise about planning to destroy Planet Vegeta. She was a Saiyan, just like the rest of them, and she could have told her father (Even though it wouldn't make a difference XD), so he shouldn't have told her so. *Bardock in this part of the story makes no sense. He would be in the Rejuvinating Tanks or in planet Miep. And he seems to be affectionate towards Lise. That's not Bardock's personality Final Comments This story is good. It's too short for me to give it a very good grade, but it's good so far. It's a B! Sons of Yolan Soon to be reviewed! Mato Soon to be reviewed! dragonball T Wow. Just, just wow. Good Good??? *Laughs* Yeah right, yeah right! Bad I doubt I'll ever write this many cons. *First off, I don't see why you would write something as an example of what NOT to write. So stupid. *You don't even explain what time this is. I need to know if this is Age 400 or Age 1000, explain, dammit! *And if Future Trunks comes out of nowhere and it's Age 800 that makes no freaking sense. *Why is he killing people? He wouldn't hurt a fly! Not unless that fly is an android fly! *Future Trunks kills all of the Z-Fighters. Future Trunks would get pulverised! *Shenron eats Future Trunks. REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Shenron morfs into Godzilla. WTF!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! *"All the Z-Fighters come from hell..." None of the Z-Fighters would be in Hell, maybe except Vegeta!!! *Piccolo fuses with Dende. NEVER GONNA HAPPEN *Speaking of Dende the "D" wasn't capitalized. Go back to kindergarten with that crap! *Villains coming out of nowhere. That makes no sense! Woud you at least mind saying who they are!? *"all the saiyians then go legendary super saiyian123456789123456789123456789987654321987654321987654321192837465 and kill him with a kamehameha." *You said "kill him". I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE "VILLAINS"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *All the Namekians appear and kill the Saiyans!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! *You notice that you haven't capitalized a single name or race. *Cell kills the Namekians with a Death Ball. NOT CELL'S TECHNIQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *King Yemma kills Freiza with one punch. KING YEMMA IS WEAK *"the zfighters then appear and fuse to form hero.hero then kills the rest of the villains.batman then appears and kills both hero and yugi.light then kills batman and laughs yelling"i am kira" l then arrests him with the help of spiderman." Haha that's neat. AND I THOUGHT THE Z FIGHTERS WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *"all the zfighters then reapear.they enter a turnament.the last match is mr satan vs gocu.satan win with one punch.porunga then appears an starts crying over his brother shenrons death" GOKU WOULD DEMOLISH HERCULE. AND YOU SPELLED GOKU WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND PORUNGA COMES OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *"the next day king piccolo reapears and kills gocu with a death beam.king piccolo then morphs into darbura and kills the other zfighters.he is then killed by pikachu.new dragonballs suddenly apear on earth and bulma uses them to revive the zfighters.kid trunks then wishes for a ps3." WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *"meanwhile in space a metal planet has started eating other planets and is on it's way towards earth.bulma sees this and the zfighters start crying about the planet's destruction beside vegeta and trunks of course sense they aint crybabys.They then fuse to form trugeta.they fly into space and the metal planet tranforms into unicron.trugeta then kills unicron with a spirit bomb." Nice *Kami died of Old Age. KAMI FREAKING FUSED WITH PICCOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goku dies of a heart attack and Vegeta becomes stronger than him. Never will that happen. *"all the villain in hell then fuse to form janemba.janemba then killed all the zfighters except gocu and piccolo.they then fuse and are killed by janemba.janemba is then killed by a super saiyian hulk.the universe then explodes because of all the random crossovers" Um, Goku died of a heart attack! And SSJ HULK?! THE UNIVERSE EXPLODES!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? REALLY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Final Comments I don't care if this was an example of what NOT to write. Don't you dare ever come into my presence with such a horrible story! You deserve A nonillion Fs. Nonillion is a real number. 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. That's how many plankton there are in the sea. You have enough Fs '''To feed all planktons. '''FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tamera Soon to be reviewed! Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls You made some improvements. Good *You have a good choice of themes. *I like the choices of heroes and villains. *You shorten your sagas. Good. *There's 100 chapters, but WAY shorter than last time. Thumbs up for that. *You put spaces between your sentences. Good gramar improvement. Bad *I don't see the cannonness in this story. *You removed all forms after SSJ 15. But still WAY too much. And you have SSJ100. TOO much overpowering. *Hyper Saiyan. You better explain that. *Let me list the forms for Broly. Broly(Great Ape,Legendary Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan 3,Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Legendary Super Saiyan 5,Nightmare,God) Broly isn't God. *Hybrids can't go past SSJ2. *There's a character named "Saiyan Prince". I hope you're talking about Vegeta, if not, I have no idea what to say. *Legendary Super Namek. How original. Would you happen to take it from Legendary Super Saiyan? T.T *Vegeta has SSJ1-5. He's SO much weaker than Goku. *I happen to notice that Goku and Vegeta have this from called Chaos. Will you explain how this makes sense? *Super Dragon Balls. That makes no sense. *Who is Vegetrunks? A fusion of Vegeta and Trunks? You can't fuse with somebody else if you already fused with someone. *Saibemen....... Jr?! Makes no sense. *WHAT THE HECK IS DARK KAIOKEN AND DARK SSJ!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Final Comments You improved some stuff. But I need to see more. I give you a C+! Dragonball V Eh................ It's OK. Good *Vegeta would be a GREAT main character for DB. That's cool how you made a story about him. Bad *All the humans dying. Yeah, everybody wants to see THAT! *Vegeta defeated King Piccolo WAY too easily. How does Great Ape make King Piccolo explode. Wouldn't it be much easier it they were to fight a giant battle or something??? T.T *4500 power level can't beat Nappa, even if he did get Senzu Beans. And what did Vegeta even know about Senzu Beans??? He just likes beans and he took 'em??? *No 2-year-old can talk fluently. It's just impossible. What kind of 2-year-old can speak already??? Some 4 or 5-year-olds still can't speak well. It makes no sense. And a 2-year-old battling such strong opponents. Wow. No. Final Comments Eh, this story is ok, but it could be better. You get a C! Dragon Ball KD One of the worst stories on this site. People asked for me tp review this, and I burned my eyes in the process. Good *Wait, you're kidding right? I'd have to be stupid or high. Bad *Everything Final Comments Worst story on the wiki. F Category:Blog posts